The present invention is in the field of solid state capacitors and is directed more particularly to a method of making a surface mountable tantalum capacitor and to the resulting capacitor. While the invention is considered to be particularly applicable to tantalum capacitors intended for surface mounting, it will be readily recognized that alternate terminating means, such as leads, may be employed in conjunction with the capacitor of the invention.